


The Cursed Prince

by LadyLotusMoon



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLotusMoon/pseuds/LadyLotusMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo saves Yaone’s life and demands three kisses from Kougaiji as payment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cursed Prince

Close to the Sanzo-ikkou’s camp, Kougaiji’s group walked into an ambush. At first glance, the ambushers appeared to be youkai brigands, but once the actual skirmish began, Kougaiji quickly recognized the military training. Perhaps they were another group of assassins sent by Gyokumen? Although, the timing was bad enough to make him wonder if his father’s mistress was deliberately attempting to catch him in deadly crossfire.

Pivoting to avoid a knife slash, Kougaiji caught the movement at the edge of the clearing of an archer raising his bow. Kougaiji traced the invisible line of the archer’s sight to the fringe of the melee, where Yaone stood near a dead tree, throwing small explosives. Dokugakuji was in the middle of the small battle, simultaneously engaged in hand-to-hand with half a dozen fighters. Lirin was on the move, hit-and-run, weaving through the chaos. Yaone was unprotected. Kougaiji pulled fire chi through his arm and raised his palm. He was preparing to incinerate the archer when an orange head bobbed into range.

“Damn!” 

Kougaiji pulled back, feeling the chi burning in his veins. Lirin was blocking his shot, and her erratic fighting style made her movements impossible to predict. He couldn’t risk hitting his sister.

The archer bent his bow, aiming the arrow at Yaone’s back. Kougaiji’s battle calm was replaced with frantic desperation. With a snarl, he smashed his elbow into his opponent’s nose, ramming cartilage into brain. Before the lifeless body dropped to the ground, Kougaiji was running.

“Yaone!”

The archer’s fingers opened, releasing the arrow. No time. There was no time to reach her.

“Yaone!”

Miraculously, despite the noise of battle, Yaone paused, turning a questioning face to him as death sped towards her. In his mind’s eye, Kougaiji saw the puzzlement twist into shocked pain as the arrow struck, driving deep inside her body.

Inches away from its target, the arrow exploded in midair, splinters of wood spraying Yaone’s back and hair. She instantly sank into a crouch, turning and pressing against the tree. Dropping to one knee, Kougaiji took Yaone into his arms, shielding her with his body moments too late. Even as his brain struggled to make sense of what had just happened, sunlight glinted off the silver crescent as it reversed direction. Kougaiji’s sharp gaze followed the chain rippling through the air as the weapon returned to its owner. He briefly met Gojyo’s eyes before the bar of the _shakujo_ passed between them, and Gojyo spun to block an assassin’s sword.

“Yeaaaah!”

A few meters to Gojyo’s left, Goku exploded out of the forest, vaulting into the middle of the melee while twirling his _nyoi-bo_ above his head. Seconds later, Hakkai and Sanzo appeared, standing calmly side-by-side, and the sounds of battle were soon punctuated by chi blasts and gun fire. Kougaiji resumed fighting as well, taking care to remain close to Yaone, but his gaze was continually drawn to Gojyo.

Kougaiji had never paid particular attention to Gojyo during a battle, but now he observed the graceful strength with which Gojyo wielded his awkward weapon. He practically danced with it, blocking with the bar, thrusting and slicing with the bladed end and hitting long-distance targets with uncanny accuracy. He remained in a relatively small circle, spinning the weapon over his shoulders, around his waist, single and double-handed, stance so relaxed he made it appear ridiculously easy. It might have been the cavalier attitude that camouflaged his sheer mastery of the weapon and overall fighting skill. Kougaiji also detected a pattern: during the battle, Gojyo kept tabs on the other three members of the ikkou, immediately taking out enemies targeting one of his comrades, or issuing verbal taunts until the attack was redirected to him. Several times this tactic resulted in Gojyo receiving minor wounds from close quarters.

With the arrival of the Sanzo-ikkou effectively doubling their fighting force, the battle was quickly resolved. Soon, Kougaiji found himself standing with Yaone in a quiet field, smoke from her bombs swirling over the ground. The fact that the ambushers took their dead and injured with them only confirmed Kougaiji’s suspicion that this had been a planned attack.

“If I may inquire, are you uninjured, Yaone-san?”

Kougaiji and Yaone turned and faced Hakkai, who stood with his hands folded in front of him, wearing that perpetually polite smile. Hakkai bowed slightly.

“When we entered the field, I saw Kougaiji-san kneeling over you,” Hakkai added.

“Ah!” Yaone bowed.

Kougaiji raised an eyebrow as Yaone straightened, a blush rising up her face to the tips of her ears. She had an interesting reaction to Cho Hakkai; one that might cause concern if the two of them were together more frequently.

“I am uninjured,” she replied with a shy smile. “Thank you for your concern, Hakkai-san.”

Kougaiji glanced at her back, knowing the white fabric of her shirt could easily have been stained with blood. He raised his eyes, seeking out the one who had saved her.

When Kougaiji approached Gojyo, he was cradling the upright _shakujo_ in the crook of his arm as he lit a cigarette.

“I am in your debt,” Kougaiji said, bowing stiffly.

With a snick, Gojyo flicked the lighter closed and slipped it in the pocket of his brown leather jacket.

“Yeah?” Gojyo gave him a puzzled half-smile as he took a long drag on the cigarette.

“You saved Yaone’s life,” Kougaiji explained.

“Ah.” Gojyo waved the hand with the cigarette, weaving smoke through the air. “The next time you catch me in a bar, you can buy me a beer.”

“Her life is worth more than a beer.” Kougaiji felt irritation kindle in his chest.

“Okay, a kiss then.” Gojyo grinned at him. “No, wait; make that three kisses.”

“I would never permit Yaone to be degraded in such a manner!” The irritation flared to anger.

“Whoa!” Gojyo held out his hands. “Don’t get your panties in a twist. I didn’t mean her.” The blood-red eyes flicked down to Kougaiji’s mouth, then back up. “I meant three kisses from you.”

“If you don’t move your ass, we’re leaving you here!” Sanzo called out.

Gojyo glanced over his shoulder to where his three companions were re-entering the woods and jabbed his middle finger in the air. He turned back to Kougaiji.

“Better go,” Gojyo said with a wink.

Kougaiji stood in stunned silence as Gojyo jogged to catch up with the others, and the foursome disappeared into the trees. Surely he had not been serious. Why would Gojyo want to be repaid with kisses from _him_?

“Everything okay, Kou?”

Kougaiji twisted to look up at Dokugakuji, wondering how much of the conversation he had overheard. Dokugakuji smiled down at him, mild curiosity in his dark violet eyes. There was a streak of blood across the left sleeve of his tunic and the top frog closure had been ripped open, but Dokugakuji emitted calm confidence. Kougaiji relaxed slightly.

“Yes.” Turning, Kougaiji clasped Dokugakuji’s shoulder. “Let’s go home.”

***************************************************************************

For a week, Kougaiji tried to forget his conversation with Sanzo’s half-blood companion. Every time he saw Yaone’s slender back, the arrow speeding towards her flashed before his eyes, and he again felt his own helplessness.

_The blood-red eyes flicked down to Kougaiji’s mouth, then back up. “I meant three kisses from you.”_

He realized Gojyo had to have been joking, but it was still an unpaid debt hanging over his head. Sitting at his desk, Kougaiji slowly opened an ornately carved wooden box. His mother’s jewelry was in the bottom compartment. He had taken what he could from her room to ensure Gyokumen couldn’t take it. He would destroy his mother’s jewelry and burn her clothes before permitting The Bitch to wear them.

With the tip of a fingernail, he sorted through the tangled mess of chains and gems on top. Past gifts to him from various people, usually attempting to curry favor with his father. A white glimmer caught his eye, and Kougaiji pulled it out: a small, pearl-drop earring in a simple gold setting; it was plain compared to most of the gaudy jewelry surrounding it. Kougaiji frowned as he held the earring up between his fingers, trying to remember where he had acquired it.

The vague memory of long, black hair, parted by elegantly pointed ears, sliding over a white back, flashed through his mind. A woman whose face he could no longer remember – a mistress long turned to dust after five hundred years. Since he had awoken, he had not sought out a mistress; the pursuit of physical pleasure seemed frivolous in the face of his mother’s suspended life.

Shaking his head, Kougaiji closed his fist around the earring and stood up. Tonight, he would repay his debt and be done with it. Striding across his bedroom, Kougaiji slid open the door and stepped into the living area of his personal rooms. Dokugakuji was sitting on the floor in front of the low coffee table, setting up the Go board. Kougaiji paused, and Dokugakuji smiled up at him. They played Go almost nightly, sometimes having to pause a game and continue it the next evening. Kougaiji’s father had insisted he master the game because of the value of the stratagems and critical thinking that could be utilized on a real battlefield. Kougaiji had been delighted to discover in Dokugakuji a challenging opponent.

“I can’t tonight,” Kougaiji apologized. “I have business to attend to.”

Dokugakuji rose gracefully to his feet. “Do you need me to come with you?”

“No. It’s personal,” Kougaiji’s tone was sharper than intended. 

A slight frown pushed against the marking between Dokugakuji’s brows. Dokugakuji was almost constantly by Kougaiji's side. Since Dr. Ni’s... interference with Kougaiji’s body and mind, Dokugakuji had become even more protective and vigilant. 

Stepping over to the table, Kougaiji reached out and gripped Dokugakuji’s upper arm, meeting his concerned look.

“Don’t worry, Dokugakuji. I won’t be gone long.” Kougaiji tried to sound as reassuring as possible. 

“Be careful, Kou.”

The frown smoothed away, but the concern did not leave Dokugakuji’s eyes. There was nothing Kougaiji could do about that. Releasing Dokugakuji’s arm, he turned and left the room.

Kougaiji acknowledged the guards’ bows with a curt nod as he passed them outside the door and along the hallway. This close to his personal rooms, the guards were hand-picked by Dokugakuji, so he knew they were loyal. As he ventured into other parts of the castle, he would begin running into the youkai Gyokumen had recruited. Kougaiji entered a nearly deserted section of the castle, and began ascending the spiraling stairs to the stables, his boot heels ringing on the stone.

When the castle had been roused after its five-hundred-year slumber, they had discovered that only the royal family had been sealed away outside of time. They had found the body of his father’s favored general, reduced to bones inside his armor, on the ground in front of Gyumaoh’s living tomb. The crumbling parchment pinned beneath his body indicated he had committed ritual suicide when he returned with the remnants of the Ox King’s army to find Houtou Castle cursed by the gods, and his master lost to him forever.

At the top of the staircase, Kougaiji pulled open the heavy wooden door, feeling a rush of air on his face. The stable area was basically a large, circular room, with the outside wall opening onto a sheer drop. The interior was divided into stalls, most of which were empty. Kougaiji paused near the largest one, which had, at one time, housed his father’s favorite dragon. The dragons that lived in the stables now were not the creatures that Kougaiji had grown up with. His father’s army had been transported on, and fought from the backs of, massive, armored beasts, trained to fight, their natural ability enhanced by his father’s magic. Their descendants were smaller, more docile. Kougaiji suspected there would come a time when dragons would no longer be strong enough to carry a person at all.

Kougaiji whistled softly, and an angular head, tilted inquisitively, poked out from a stall. As soon as the dragon recognized him, it chirruped and darted up to him, butting his head against Kougaiji’s hand. He petted the dragon and it followed him to the edge. Kougaiji didn’t bother with a bridle; he could control the dragons easily, having ridden them since he was a child. The dragon knelt on the ground, and Kougaiji stepped close, swinging his right leg over the broad back, behind the wings. The dragon rose and Kougaiji lay flat against the dry, rough skin, signally his readiness. The dragon ran awkwardly the last few steps to the edge of the floor, unopened wings lifted from its body. Without hesitation, it jumped off the edge. Kougaiji’s stomach dropped slightly when the dragon fell five or six feet straight down; then its wings opened with a snap, like boat sails catching the wind, and they were gliding. After a sharp bank, the dragon wheeled upwards, flapping its wings. When the dragon leveled out, Kougaiji sat up slightly, squinting his eyes as they teared up in the wind.

Using his knees, he guided the dragon in the direction his scout had reported as the Sanzo-ikkou’s last position. The night wrapped around them like a dark tunnel, and the stars blurred into burning lines.

 

A short investigation at the inn where the Sanzo-ikkou was staying revealed that Hakkai and Goku were in a bedroom upstairs, Sanzo was smoking under the large tree in the courtyard, and Gojyo was at the outdoor hot-spring. Kougaiji crept along the bamboo privacy fence that encircled the pool, glimpses through the slats confirming Gojyo was alone. Eyes closed, he reclined in the pool with his arms draped over the smooth border of stones, hair piled on top of his head and held in place with chopsticks. For a moment, Kougaiji hesitated. He knew the Sanzo-ikkou were sharing rooms, so this would be his only chance to speak with Gojyo alone tonight. Still, part of him resisted approaching an enemy in a vulnerable state. Perhaps he should wait...

“Are you gonna skulk behind the fence all night?” Gojyo asked without opening his eyes.

Kougaiji jumped slightly, surprised Gojyo had detected his presence. Straightening, he gripped the top of the bamboo fence and easily pulled himself over. He landed with a soft thud on the other side, the metal bands around his neck and wrists clinking softly. He walked over to the side of the pool.

“You’re a crappy thief.” Gojyo opened his eyes and grinned up at him. “You wear too much noisy jewelry.”

“I am not a thief,” Kougaiji said, frowning at him.

“No?” Gojyo sat up straighter. “I thought you were trying to steal the sutra from Sanzo.”

Kougaiji opened his mouth, then shut it. Soft laughter made anger flare up in Kougaiji’s chest. Gojyo was turning out to be one of the most irritating men he had ever met; it was difficult to believe he and Dokugakuji were related.

“I am here to settle my debt,” Kougaiji declared.

Pulling the pearl earring out of his pants’ pocket, he threw it at Gojyo, who caught it neatly mid-air.

“What’s this?” Gojyo barely glanced at the earring in his palm before raising his eyes to meet Kougaiji’s.

“Payment. For saving Yaone’s life,” Kougaiji said tersely.

Kougaiji automatically caught the earring when Gojyo tossed it back to him.

“That wasn’t the payment I asked for,” Gojyo said with a smile.

“The pearl is worth more than a... kiss,” Kougaiji protested.

“Three kisses,” Gojyo corrected.

Bending his elbows, Gojyo levered himself up and slowly rose out of the steaming water, rivulets running over leanly muscled, tanned skin. Kougaiji averted his eyes when dark pubic hair came into view, feeling his face flush. What was wrong with him? He had sat in the sauna with his father and his men, gone repeatedly to the castle’s bathhouse with Dokugakuji. He had been around naked men long before he had ever seen his first nude woman. Kougaiji heard splashing and, out of his peripheral vision, followed Gojyo's movements as he stepped out of the pool and bent over to pick up a white towel.

“Are you blushing?”

Kougaiji spun and glared at Gojyo, who had wrapped the towel around his waist. “No. I am not.”

Gojyo laughed. “So, is a prince's skin so sensitive it gets burned in the moonlight?”

“Do not mock me,” Kougaiji gritted out.

Gojyo’s head tilted, and something shifted in his slanted, red eyes. Pulling out the chopsticks, Gojyo shook down his long, red hair and walked towards Kougaiji with a sinuously rolling gait – like a big cat. There was a soft clatter as the chopsticks hit the ground where Gojyo dropped them. Involuntarily, Kougaiji took a step backwards, and another, until his back was pressed against the fence. He had always believed Gojyo was the weakest member of the ikkou, but now he realized Gojyo was an entirely different kind of dangerous.

Gojyo stopped less than a foot away, well inside Kougaiji’s personal space. He pressed his hand against the fence next to Kougaiji’s ear and ducked his head down so their eyes were level.

“I think you’re confusing mocking with teasing,” Gojyo whispered. “A little teasing can be a good thing.” 

Gojyo’s voice had changed, become deeper, slightly husky, the tone making his words seem intimate. Kougaiji understood, in that moment, that Gojyo had not been kidding about the kisses. During the past year, he had received detailed reports from his scouts regarding Sanzo and his traveling companions. Gojyo pursued romantic trysts at every opportunity, and not all of them were with women. Kougaiji was not unfamiliar with the concept of male love. His father had indicated it was to be expected when men lived and fought together on military campaigns that could last years. Kougaiji himself had never been attracted to another man; his lovers had always been women.

“Just get it over with.” Kougaiji defiantly met Gojyo’s eyes, and felt his heart beat faster at the obvious heat he saw there.

That heated gaze roved over his face, and Kougaiji could almost feel the trail as it moved over his cheeks, mouth, neck. His skin flushed again under the intense scrutiny. With his free hand, Gojyo tapped Kougaiji’s left earring, making him flinch.

“These are women’s earrings,” Gojyo murmured. “Do you have a mistress?”

Kougaiji blinked. They were, in fact, his mother’s. Their small weight reminded him daily of his oath to free her; he'd sworn he would only remove them when she could wear them again.

“That’s none of your business,” Kougaiji shot back. 

“Mm.” Gojyo played with the dangling metal fringe, making it chime softly. “It kinda is. I don’t mess with other people’s lovers.”

Kougaiji was surprised. One of the reports on Sha Gojyo had stated he was “boldly lecherous and without moral impediment.” This unexpected admission also provided an out for Kougaiji. If he said he did have a mistress, by his own rules, Gojyo would release him from participating in this exchange of kisses. Kougaiji could then again offer the pearl as payment, return to Houtou Castle, and his business with Sha Gojyo would be done. 

“I have no lover,” Kougaiji whispered.

The red eyes locked with his, and Gojyo’s wide mouth stretched into a slow smile. The arm leaning against the fence bent, and Gojyo leaned in even closer. Kougaiji’s eyes fluttered shut as he felt Gojyo’s warm breath on his face, the heat of his skin, droplets of water falling onto his chest. Kougaiji was certain Gojyo could hear his pounding heart. Silky hair brushed the side of Kougaiji’s face, and warm lips pressed against his left eyelid.

“That’s one,” Gojyo whispered.

The breath on his face disappeared, and Kougaiji’s eyes snapped open as Gojyo pulled back.

“That -” Kougaiji’s voice came out rough, and he cleared it. “That was not a kiss.”

Gojyo raised an eyebrow, hand dropping from the fence. “Never said _where_ I was gonna kiss you.”

Turning, Gojyo bent down and picked up his discarded chopsticks. Miraculously, the towel stayed in place around his slender hips.

“But… my eye?” Kougaiji was thoroughly confused.

Gojyo straightened, and grinned back at Kougaiji over his shoulder. 

“Disappointed?”

“Of course not!” Kougaiji’s confusion churned into anger. “I just want to end this.”

Gojyo yawned and scratched his flat stomach. “You’ll have to come back another time for the other kisses. I’m beat.”

Again struck speechless, Kougaiji watched Gojyo stroll to the bathhouse door. Lifting the noren, Gojyo turned, and once again Kougaiji felt his heated gaze move over him, only this time it took in his entire body.

“You know, you’re pretty easy on the eyes.” The noren fell back into place, and Gojyo disappeared inside the building.

A small pain pierced Kougaiji’s palm. Lifting his hand, he opened his fist, and saw that he had bent the pearl earring’s soft gold post, jabbing it into his skin. A bead of blood rose from the tiny wound. He had learned two things this evening. One, Sha Gojyo was without a doubt the most infuriating person he had ever met. Second, he could be aroused by a man… who had barely touched him.

*****************************************************************************

“My lord, is your eye injured?”

Surprised, Kougaiji looked up at Yaone as she set the tea tray on his desk. “Why do you ask?”

“You keep touching it,” Yaone pointed out.

Aware his fingers were resting on his cheek below his eye at the moment, Kougaiji lowered his hand. He hadn’t realized. When he touched his eye, he could feel the warm pressure of Gojyo’s lips, the cold drops of water falling onto his face and chest...

“It’s nothing,” Kougaiji snapped.

His tone was more abrupt than intended, and Yaone shrank back. He touched her hand where it was tightly clenched around the handle of the teapot. Yaone responded with a smile and slight blush, relaxing immediately. He watched her pour the tea. His tea used to arrive by servant, but that had stopped after one of Dr. Ni’s attempts to “enhance cooperation” by lacing Kougaiji’s tea with drugs. Since then, all food and drink came through Yaone and Dokugakuji. Nothing had been discussed among the three of them; the pair had simply taken it upon themselves, and Kougaiji had accepted it without comment. Kougaiji frowned. Perhaps he shouldn’t have. He looked at Yaone - really _looked_ at her.

The sunlight slanting in through the window to his left made her fair skin glow, and her eyes glittered like amethysts beneath long lashes. Bent over the table slightly as she prepared her tea, her endowments were even more noticeable. It was no surprise the Centipede King had wanted her. When Kougaiji had returned to his chambers the evening he had claimed her for his own household to save her from Hyakugan Maoh's unwanted attentions, he had found her in his bed. He had angrily thrown her out, making her cry. It had taken days for her to understand that he didn’t expect her to whore herself out in order to gain his protection. She had vowed to find a way to make herself useful to him, and she had.

Yaone stepped in quietly wherever there was opportunity, there and gone before Kougaiji could thank her. A covered meal left at his desk, a jar of ointment at his nightstand after a grueling workout with Dokugakuji, a watchful eye on Lirin so that he, himself, didn’t have to worry. Eventually, he had fallen out of the habit of thanking her.

When Yaone held out his tea, he wrapped his fingers over hers, making her raise her eyes in surprise.

“Thank you,” he said firmly.

****************************************************************************

Kougaiji carefully secured the dragon down-wind from Sanzo’s creature. Even though it was currently in its mechanical form, Kougaiji was unsure how the animal’s senses were affected by its transformation. The sickle moon provided almost no illumination in the dark forest, but his night vision was excellent, and he was able to move easily. He stopped half a dozen yards from where the Sanzo-ikkou was sleeping inside their vehicle, which was pulled off to the side of the road.

He had underestimated Gojyo last time. Tonight, he had deliberately chosen to confront Gojyo when time and space were restricted. He would force Gojyo to collect both kisses quickly and quietly. And Gojyo would be fully clothed. Kougaiji felt more prepared for this encounter.

Mouthing the words, Kougaiji raised a dampening shield around himself so Sanzo wouldn’t be able to detect his youkai energy. Kougaiji crept up to the driver’s side of the jeep. Gojyo was slumped down in his seat behind Hakkai, head resting on the edge, feet propped up on the seat across from him. Goku was sprawled across his legs, snoring horrifically. Kougaiji doubted the ikkou would be able to hear a small army approaching over the noise. Kougaiji stepped behind Gojyo. His long hair was hanging over the side of the jeep, and his eyelashes were ridiculously long over high cheek-bones. The angle of Gojyo’s head showed the long line of his neck, and the sharp jut of his adam’s apple. Kougaiji swallowed, shaking his head at himself. Of course Sha Gojyo was a handsome man; he would not be able to seduce so many using charm alone. Kougaiji had been... unprepared to have that charm directed at him, which was probably why his body had reacted the way it did. Tonight, it would be a simple transaction. Wake Gojyo, take the two kisses, then leave.

Kougaiji’s heart sped up as he carefully reached out and covered Gojyo’s mouth with his hand. He didn’t want him to cry out when he was woken. Instead of starting awake, Gojyo’s eyes remained closed, and he licked Kougaiji’s palm. A jolt shot up Kougaiji’s arm at the lewd touch. He jerked his hand away, and Gojyo’s eyes opened. Even in the dim light, Kougaiji could see the laughter in Gojyo’s eyes as he looked upside down at him.

Frowning, Kougaiji spun around and stalked into the woods, not bothering to wait for Gojyo to get out of the jeep. Where a fallen log cut across the animal trail he was following, Kougaiji stopped, and Gojyo caught up with him.

“Man,” Gojyo whispered, laughing. “You have the greatest reactions.”

“I am not here to amuse you,” Kougaiji hissed. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Gojyo stopped laughing and tilted his head. “Okay. Whatever you want.”

Taking Kougaiji’s elbow, Gojyo led him to the log. While Kougaiji warily sat down, Gojyo straddled the log and scooted in close. Kougaiji started to turn to face him, but Gojyo caught his left cheek in his palm, stopping him.

“Did you think if we met in the dark this time, I wouldn’t be able to see you blush?” Gojyo teased. “I can still feel the heat under your skin.”

Gojyo had large hands, and his skin was warm and calloused. It was a surprisingly gentle and calming touch. The last time his cheek had been touched was through a slap from Gyokumen, who had been offended by his physical resemblance to his father. Kougaiji’s jaw clenched at the memory. Gojyo’s thumb stroked across his cheekbone. Despite himself, Kougaiji felt the tension leave his face.

“That’s it,” Gojyo whispered in his other ear. “Relax.”

Kougaiji was about to protest that he didn’t need to be coddled like a child, but instead found himself pressing into Gojyo’s palm. He jumped when he felt Gojyo’s tongue flick at his ear lobe, making his earring jingle.

“What – ” Kougaiji started.

“Shh.”

Gojyo blew lightly inside his ear, and the warm puff of air sent a shiver of goosebumps down Kougaiji’s neck and arm.

Kougaiji’s nails dug into the bark of the log beside his thighs. Gojyo’s tongue traced a warm, wet trail along the cartilage of his ear.

“Mmm,” Gojyo’s hum reverberated through Kougaiji's nerves, which buzzed all along the side of his body.

“You make the sexiest sounds,” Gojyo murmured.

Kougaiji opened his mouth to protest that he wasn’t making any noise at all; then he heard them: low moans, coming from his own throat. Then Gojyo’s hot mouth closed over the tip of Kougaiji’s ear, and a jolt went straight to his groin. Kougaiji gasped as Gojyo sucked, feeling the pulse in his ear match the rhythm of his sucking. The faraway sound of cracking wood reached him as his hands convulsed. Gojyo bit down lightly, and Kougaiji cried out as his erection throbbed. He was so hard, his pants were tight.

“Gojyo?” Hakkai’s voice called out from the direction of the jeep.

“That’s two,” Gojyo whispered in his ear. “Coming!” he called out, standing up. “Just taking a leak!”

Kougaiji rose as well, turning to go back to his dragon. 

“Hey.“ Gojyo snagged his arm. ”C’mere a sec.”

Gojyo pulled him against his chest so abruptly Kougaiji stumbled slightly on the uneven forest ground. Startled, Kougaiji’s heart hammered, as he prepared for Gojyo to claim the third kiss. Instead, Gojyo wrapped his arms around Kougaiji and held him. After a moment’s hesitation, Kougaiji raised his arms and awkwardly returned the hug. Gojyo responded by squeezing more tightly, one hand rubbing Kougaiji's back. _When was the last time someone had hugged him?_ He could feel the steady thump of Gojyo’s heart, the solid warmth of his body. Kougaiji felt an ache stretch through his chest like a pulled muscle. He pressed his face into Gojyo’s neck; he smelled good. Musky.

“Yeah,” Gojyo murmured. “Figured you didn’t get a lot of these.”

Gojyo nuzzled Kougaiji’s hair, then released him. A smile, a brush of knuckles down Kougaiji’s cheek, and Gojyo was gone.

Kougaiji’s arms felt empty.

*****************************************************************************

Lirin’s constant chatter was making Kougaiji’s ears ring. Absently, he reached up to rub his ear, then caught himself. Since Gojyo’s second kiss in the woods, even the slightest touch to his ears, particularly the tips, often resulted in an erection. _Damn the man._

“Lirin, be quiet!” Kougaiji ordered.

“But, big brother--”

“Quiet!” Kougaiji struck the table, making the Go pieces jump and raising Dokugakuji’s eyebrows.

Pouting, Lirin threw herself onto the pillows on the floor by the side of the table. She traced the carvings on its side with a fingernail.

“I just wanted to tell you about what Yaone and I did today,” she muttered.

Catching real hurt in her voice, Kougaiji frowned down at her while Dokugakuji reset the board. Her loud, exuberant talking was such a constant noise, he had learned to tune her out. She was always chasing after him, getting into trouble, making him worry and distracting him from important matters. “Big brother, big brother” echoed in his rooms and the halls like the crane calls over the water at dusk.

Rubbing an ivory Go piece between his fingers, Kougaiji remembered following his mother around, constantly demanding her attention when his father had had no use for him. She had always made time for him, listening to him with endless patience. Lirin had no family except for him.

Setting the piece down, Kougaiji touched Lirin’s leg.

“Tell me, little sister,” he said. “About your day.”

*****************************************************************************

Kougaiji paced around the inn’s courtyard, occasionally glancing at one of the dark windows on the lower floor. Gojyo’s bedroom. Tonight, the ikkou had booked four rooms. Kougaiji had listened as they played mahjong in Sanzo’s room, then retired to their own beds. The lights went out one by one, Gojyo’s last. Kougaiji could smell the cigarette he was smoking through the open window. Awake and alone. Still, Kougaiji hesitated. Tonight would be the third and final kiss. Afterward, there would be no further reason to seek Gojyo out. Henceforth, they would meet only as enemies.

This was ridiculous. Was he going to wander around the courtyard until cock’s crow? Shaking his bangs out of his eyes, Kougaiji stalked over to Gojyo’s window. Pushing his palms on the window sill, he lifted himself up and jumped inside.

“I was wondering how long you were going to lurk around outside,” Gojyo said.

Kougaiji blinked, eyes adjusting. The bed was against the wall on the right, and in the middle of the room was a table and single chair. Gojyo was leaning back in the chair, bare feet propped up on the table. His shirt was hanging open, completely unbuttoned, as was the top of his pants, but Kougaiji’s gaze jerked away from that area. The red tip of the cigarette glowed brighter as Gojyo took a deep drag, then crushed it out in the ashtray on the table. He blew out a long stream of smoke.

“I was not,” Kougaiji began.

“Lurking. Yeah, I know.” Gojyo waved his hand, dispersing the smoke. “You sure deny a lot of shit.”

Kougaiji frowned. He was not accustomed to being spoken to so disrespectfully, but he knew how Gojyo treated Sanzo, his own leader. If one of Kougaiji’s subordinates dared speak to him like this, he would be cooling his heels in a cell or, at the very least, confined to his quarters. His father had executed soldiers for less.

Gojyo laughed, startling him out of his thoughts.

“I forget how uptight you are,” Gojyo said. Lowering the front of his chair to the ground, he dropped his feet off the table. “Guess you want to get this over with, huh?” Standing, Gojyo leaned a hip against the table.

It irked Kougaiji to hear his own thoughts echoed back at him. Everything about Gojyo threw him off-kilter.

“Yes,” Kougaiji lied.

He thought he saw a slight frown cross Gojyo’s face, but then Gojyo gave him a sultry smile, so perhaps he had imagined it.

“C’mere, then,” Gojyo practically purred, holding out an arm.

Kougaiji’s heart sped up as he closed the short distance between them. It didn’t matter that he couldn’t bring himself to take Gojyo’s offered hand, because as soon as he was within range, Gojyo enfolded him in a hug. Kougaiji relaxed against Gojyo’s bare chest, feeling the now-familiar ache pull through his ribcage. Like stretching a sore muscle, it was uncomfortable and good at the same time. Gojyo’s large, warm hands slid under Kougaiji’s cropped jacket, rubbing his back.

“You can touch me, too, if you want,” Gojyo whispered, his breath tickling Kougaiji's hair.

“I don’t want to,” Kougaiji lied again.

“Okay,” Gojyo chuckled.

Gojyo rocked them in a half-circle until Kougaiji felt the edge of the table press against his rear. The hands on his back gripped his waist, and Kougaiji let out a startled gasp as Gojyo lifted him up and set him on the edge of the table. Kougaiji’s loss of dignity quickly turned to anger, and he glared at Gojyo, who just gave him another slow smile.

“Guess I’ll have to do all the touching then,” Gojyo said.

Kougaiji’s back straightened in alarm as Gojyo slid his hands down Kougaiji’s thighs, hot gaze locked on him. When he reached his knees, Gojyo pushed them apart and angled his slender hips between them before Kougaiji could react. If Kougaiji tried to close his legs now, he would only be squeezing them around Gojyo’s waist, pulling the two of them closer together. Gojyo’s hands slid back up Kougaiji’s thighs, over his chest and the sides of his neck, to cup his face. Kougaiji’s bracelets jingled when he gripped the edge of the table to keep his body from swaying forward. Everywhere Gojyo touched him his skin tingled with warmth. Kougaiji felt so aware of Gojyo, his nearness, his body heat, his scent. Gojyo leaned in closer, and Kougaiji felt his breath on his face.

“Have you ever been kissed on the lips by a guy?” Gojyo asked softly. “Have you had another man’s tongue in your mouth?”

“No,” Kougaiji whispered.

Gojyo rubbed his nose alongside his and nudged his cheek. “Man, it’s so hot that I get to be the first.”

Kougaiji’s eyes closed and he struggled to control his breathing. Gojyo’s lips brushed across his softly, a whisper of a touch, then again, before pressing firmly. One of Gojyo’s thumbs pushed down slightly on Kougaiji’s chin to open his mouth, and he licked at Kougaiji’s lips. Then Gojyo’s tongue was pushing inside of his mouth, thick and hot and relentless.

It was completely different from kissing a woman: the rasp of a stubble-roughened cheek, the hard press of lips, the taste of cigarettes and beer. The restrained, sensual power of Gojyo’s sheer maleness as he dominated the kiss, claiming him, was unlike anything Kougaiji had ever experienced. He was instantly aroused.

Kougaiji slid his tongue alongside Gojyo’s and Gojyo moaned in his mouth. The sound went straight to Kougaiji’s throbbing erection. Ignoring the wood splintering between his fingers, he leaned forward into the kiss, angling to go deeper. Gojyo’s hands moved to his back, sliding down outside his pants. Gojyo squeezed Kougaiji’s ass, pulling him forward so their groins pressed together. Kougaiji groaned, pleasure spiking through the lower half of his body, part of him thrilling at the erection now pushing against his. He didn’t want to be the only one. His arms trembled from the tension of being locked straight as he struggled not to embrace Gojyo, not to surrender completely.

Gojyo’s hands moved up his back, returning to his face, and the intensity of the kiss lessened. Gojyo’s tongue withdrew, and he sucked on Kougaiji’s lower lip. With a deep sigh, Gojyo hugged Kougaiji, rubbing his nose in his hair.

“Wish I’d asked for more kisses,” he said softly.

Then Gojyo opened his arms, releasing Kougaiji, pulling away, and Kougaiji felt a sharp stab of panic through his haze of arousal. With a low growl, he wrapped his legs around Gojyo’s waist, jerking their bodies flush again. He glared up into Gojyo’s surprised eyes. Before Gojyo could pull away again, or reject him, Kougaiji darted forward and captured Gojyo’s lips in another kiss. Gojyo’s arms went around him immediately and he willingly opened his mouth, letting Kougaiji inside. 

Their kisses became wilder, sloppy, wet and hard, and they were catching their breath in harsh gasps, bodies grinding together. Kougaiji was straining against Gojyo’s chest, pulling on his own arms, trying to get closer, yet holding himself back at the same time. Finally, Gojyo broke away, pressing his cheek against Kougaiji’s. Gojyo’s ragged breathing stirred his hair and tickled his temple. 

“If we keep doing this,” Gojyo said, his voice husky. “I’m gonna come in my pants. And I’d rather come inside you.”

Gojyo tightened his grip around Kougaiji’s waist and lifted. There was a sharp bark as the table jerked forward. Gojyo chuckled.

“Gonna let go of the table?” he asked.

Kougaiji felt his face flush. He tried to relax his arms and open his hands, but they remained closed on the edge of the table. Frowning, Kougaiji glared at his disobedient hands and tried to open his fingers. The knuckles were white, his nails buried deep in the wood.

“I can’t,” Kougaiji admitted.

“Hey.” Gojyo pressed their foreheads together. “I’m not gonna let anything bad happen here.”

Kougaiji felt himself relax slightly at Gojyo’s soothing tone; he had expected derision, or perhaps mocking. Instead, Gojyo nuzzled his neck and rubbed his arms.

“I need to take the edge off, okay?” Gojyo murmured.

Kougaiji nodded, having no clue what Gojyo meant. Gojyo slid his hands under Kougaiji’s jacket, stroking his sides while he kissed his neck. Kougaiji automatically tilted his head to give him better access and Gojyo hummed, licking and sucking until he found a spot near the clavicle that made Kougaiji gasp. He was so focused on Gojyo’s mouth, that he lost track of what his hands were doing until he felt Gojyo’s fingers unbuttoning his trousers.

“Wait.” Kougaiji straightened his neck, but Gojyo was quick, and Kougaiji felt cool air on his erection.

“No underwear. Great. That makes it easier,” Gojyo said.

“What…” Kougaiji tried again. 

Kougaiji’s words ended in a strangled groan as Gojyo’s long fingers wrapped around his erection and squeezed.

“Relax,” Gojyo whispered in his ear. “Just let it happen.”

Kougaiji leaned into Gojyo’s shoulder as he pulled him close, resting his chin on top of Kougaiji’s head. Slowly, Gojyo’s hand moved up and down, his grip firm and confident. On an upstroke, his thumb rubbed over the head.

“Ah!” Kougaiji cried out, jerking involuntarily.

“Sensitive there, huh?”

Gojyo’s thumb made a little circle over the crown as his fingers squeezed rhythmically around his cock. Kougaiji’s thigh muscles tightened with the effort not to thrust up into Gojyo’s hand. With a last swipe, Gojyo stroked harder and faster. Kougaiji could feel the heaviness in his balls, the tingling at the base that meant...

“I’m close,” he said, voice muffled.

“Good,” Gojyo whispered. “Come for me.”

“Nngh.”

Kougaiji could taste the salt of Gojyo’s neck on his lips as his climax crested and he came in Gojyo’s hand. Gojyo continued to pump through the tremors until Kougaiji was sagging against him.

“That’s better,“ Gojyo said.

He stroked Kougaiji’s arm with his left hand, and Kougaiji realized that at some point he had released the table and wrapped his arms around Gojyo’s neck. Embarrassed, Kougaiji started to pull away, but Gojyo stopped him with a squeeze on his arm.

“You’re good,” Gojyo said. “Just a sec.”

Gojyo quickly removed his shirt and used it to wipe Kougaiji’s stomach before dropping it on the floor. Kougaiji’s embarrassment intensified.

“Hang on to me,” Gojyo said, wrapping his arms around Kougaiji again.

Kougaiji had to tighten his legs around Gojyo’s waist as Gojyo lifted him off the table. He wanted to protest being picked up and treated like he was a woman, but then Gojyo was kissing him, and all thought was lost. Vaguely, he felt the movement as Gojyo walked them to the bed, but Kougaiji was discovering how much easier it was to dominate the kiss if he was holding Gojyo’s face in his hands.

Then Gojyo broke the kiss, and they were half-falling onto the bed. Kougaiji found himself on his back with Gojyo on top of him, the other man’s weight simultaneously alarming and arousing.

“Let’s get this off,” Gojyo said, tugging at Kougaiji’s jacket.

Kougaiji sat up, slipping out of his jacket while Gojyo pulled his boots off and dropped them with a double thunk on the floor. He thought Gojyo would pull his pants off as well, but instead, Gojyo lay back down on top of him. Gojyo took one of Kougaiji’s hands and kissed the palm, tracing the lines with his tongue. Kougaiji shivered when the red eyes looked up at him.

“We’re gonna have to do something about these,” Gojyo said.

Kougaiji frowned. “About what?”

Gojyo held up Kougaiji’s hand, wriggling the fingers like a child playing with a doll, long nails clicking.

“I don’t mind a little rough stuff, but I’d rather not have my back shredded.” Gojyo sat up, straddling Kougaiji’s waist. “It’s not just the table.” Gojyo’s voice was muffled as he leaned over the side of the bed. “I saw you mulch that log last time.” When he sat back up, he was holding the scarf that laced through Kougaiji’s jacket.

“You are not tying me up,” Kougaiji said flatly.

Unfazed by his refusal, Gojyo playfully tickled Kougaiji’s chest with the sash.

“It won’t be anything you can’t easily get out of,” Gojyo assured him. “Besides, it’ll help you let go.”

Kougaiji grabbed Gojyo’s wrists to stop the tickling. “I fail to see how being bound will help me 'let go,' as you put it.”

“You’re using a hell of a lot of energy holding yourself back.” Gojyo flicked his tongue across Kougaiji’s knuckles. “It’s distracting you from the fun stuff.” Gojyo grinned. “Trust me.”

Kougaiji snorted. It would be illogical for him to trust Gojyo. He looked up at the half-naked man straddling him, a man who, until fairly recently, had only been one of Sanzo’s traveling companions to Kougaiji. An adversary. Yet... Kougaiji remembered thinking Gojyo bore no resemblance whatsoever to his older brother, Dokugakuji, either physically or in character. Now, he thought he saw something in the shape of the jaw, in Gojyo’s smile when he said “trust me,” that reminded him of Dokugakuji. He released Gojyo’s wrists. Their eyes locked and Kougaiji raised his hands, palms pressed together. Gojyo’s face split into a dazzling grin. Faster than Kougaiji would have thought possible, Gojyo adroitly tied Kougaiji’s hands, sliding the knot around to face him.

“This is just a slip knot. If you pull, it’ll feel tight,” Gojyo explained. “If you push your hands apart, it’ll open.”

“Yes,” Kougaiji responded, when it appeared Gojyo was waiting for confirmation that he understood.

Leaning forward, Gojyo looped the ends around the headboard. This process seemed to take longer than the actual hand-tying, and Kougaiji turned his head away from Gojyo’s bare chest stretched inches above his face. He found himself fighting the urge to lick the tanned skin. Gojyo pulled back, but instead of sitting up, he lay down on top of Kougaiji, like a living blanket, his warm breath on Kougaiji’s neck.

“When I said you could touch me,” Gojyo whispered, “I didn’t mean with just your hands.”

Kougaiji’s head snapped around, and he found himself looking up into Gojyo’s laughing eyes. He realized Gojyo was deliberately holding his torso closely over him, trying to provoke a reaction. Kougaiji’s face flamed and he jerked on the scarf as he tried to sit up. Gojyo’s smile softened. He stroked Kougaiji’s arms and chest.

“Teasing’s good, remember?” Gojyo said. “There’s no room for pride between the sheets,” he added.

Kougaiji froze. Dokugakuji had said something similar to him once. _“There’s no room for pride in a fight.”_

“What is it?” Gojyo raised an eyebrow.

“Nothing.” Kougaiji relaxed back onto the bed. Was his pride such an obvious shortcoming that two brothers independently saw it in him?

Kougaiji gasped as Gojyo lowered his head and licked his left nipple. It hardened instantly.

“What are you doing?” Kougaiji demanded. “I am not a woman.”

“Obviously.” Gojyo pushed down on his pelvis, hips circling.

Kougaiji bit back a moan. The slight friction on his exposed cock from the rough fabric of Gojyo’s trousers made the sensitive skin tingle. Gojyo licked his own thumb and rubbed Kougaiji’s other nipple, which also stood to attention.

“It’s good that you’re so sensitive,” Gojyo said.

Before Kougaiji could protest, Gojyo lowered his head again and sucked the nipple.

“Ah!”

Stiffening, Kougaiji fought to hold himself still and not react to the warm tingling spreading through his chest. He resisted giving in to the pleasure, to showing his weakness, his need. A sharp twinge drew a gasp as Gojyo nipped lightly with his teeth, and Kougaiji jerked, the sash pulling on his wrists. Lifting his chin, Kougaiji glared up at the headboard above his bound hands, and something inside him shifted.

_“There is no room for pride...”_

No need to be correct, to be strong.

_“Relax. Just let it happen.”_

No need to **be** anything. All that was left was to feel.

Pulling on the sash, Kougaiji arched up into Gojyo, who sucked harder, pinching the other nipple. Slowly, Gojyo made his way down Kougaiji’s torso, silky hair tickling as it drifted across his skin, contrasting with the firm, calloused fingers and rough cheek stubble. And his mouth: warm, relentless, his tongue: shameless. Nearly overcome with sensation, Kougaiji twisted and arched, unsure if he was moving towards or away from the exquisite torture. A tingling burn was rising up just under his skin, everywhere Gojyo touched him, almost like a thin layer of fire-chi. 

Then Gojyo’s fingers hooked into the waistband of Kougaiji’s trousers and he was tugging them down. Kougaiji automatically lifted his hips to help as Gojyo quickly jerked them off, dropping them onto the floor. Digging in his front pocket, Gojyo tossed a small tube onto the bed by Kougaiji’s feet and unbuttoned the rest of his fly. He paused, eyes moving over Kougaiji in a way that made his face heat up again.

“You’ve got a great body,” Gojyo said.

Kougaiji had been told he was handsome. He had been plied with flattery by the same people who gave him the jewelry he never wore, by women trying to beget a royal bastard. But Gojyo’s frank appraisal and sincere compliment were different. He was actually pleased that Gojyo found him attractive. Ignoring the flush in his face, Kougaiji met Gojyo’s eyes.

“As do you,” he said.

When he spoke the words, Kougaiji realized they were true. Gojyo’s tall frame was leanly muscled, the well-defined abs flexing as he bent over to pull down his pants.

“Thanks.” Gojyo accepted the compliment easily, flashing a grin as he stepped out of his pants and straightened.

Kougaiji’s gaze dropped to Gojyo’s groin and his eyes widened, the passion cooling a bit. It was one thing to intellectually understand the logistics, and quite another to be confronted with the physical reality. It didn’t help that Gojyo was endowed with the longest penis Kougaiji had ever seen.

“It’s not going to fit,” Kougaiji said.

“Sure it will,” Gojyo assured him.

Gojyo knelt on the foot of the bed between his legs. Kougaiji was unable to look away from his bobbing cock.

“I won’t give you more than you can take,” Gojyo said, patting Kougaiji’s thigh. “I promise.”

Kougaiji tensed as Gojyo lifted the leg he had been petting and hooked it over his left shoulder. He bent up Kougaiji’s other leg and gently pushed it up and out. Kougaiji felt incredibly exposed, and looked up at the headboard, re-considering. Then Gojyo took Kougaiji’s cock in his hand. Kougaiji looked down just in time to see Gojyo bend forward and lick the tip of his penis. The buzzing heat under his skin rushed to his cock, and he was unable to keep from thrusting up. Red eyes smiled up at him as Gojyo continued to lap around his sensitive head with tiny, cat-like licks, until Kougaiji was fully hard again. Then Gojyo licked long, firm, strokes from base to tip with the flat of his tongue, rolling Kougaiji's heavy balls in his free hand. Gojyo’s breath dried the moisture his tongue had left behind, making his skin feel even tighter.

Kougaiji licked his own lips, dry from panting. Gojyo’s eyes met his as he opened his mouth wide and took Kougaiji's entire cock in his mouth.

“Ah!” Kougaiji arched off the bed.

It felt so good inside Gojyo’s mouth, wrapped in wet heat, Gojyo's tongue stroking and pressing. When Gojyo’s head started moving up and down, the suction was total bliss. Vaguely, Kougaiji was aware that the hand fondling his balls was also stroking his ass, but it wasn’t until he felt a finger press against his anus that he realized what Gojyo was doing. Kougaiji tensed up, then Gojyo distracted him by doing something no one had ever done to him before: he swallowed his cock.

“Nghhh.”

When Kougaiji gathered his wits, Gojyo already had a finger inside him. It felt strange, but not painful. When Gojyo started moving up and down on his cock, his finger mimicked the movement, and Kougaiji’s muscles began to relax against the unfamiliar intrusion. Then the finger twisted and rubbed against the wall of muscle, and black spots washed across Kougaiji’s vision as a deep, throbbing thrill reverberated through all the muscles in the lower half of his body, making his feet clench. Suddenly, he came, hard, unable to even utter a warning.

“Sss-” Kougaiji tried to apologize, but was having difficulty forming words.

Gojyo had backed off a bit, but not only had he swallowed, he was actually licking the remaining fluid off Kougaiji’s cock. The cat image returned as Gojyo lifted his head, the tip of his tongue darting to the corner of his mouth. The apology died in Kougaiji’s throat.

“W-what was that?” Kougaiji managed to croak out.

Sitting up, Gojyo held up his left hand and shook it slightly, flexing the index finger.

“Man, I thought you were gonna break my finger.” He grinned at Kougaiji. “Haven’t you ever had a chick finger your ass a little during a blow job?”

“Of course not!” Kougaiji’s face flamed.

“For a prince, you’ve sure missed out on some of the finer things in life.”

Kougaiji watched Gojyo open the tube and squeeze gel out onto his finger. He didn’t bother saying that when most people thought of 'finer things,' they meant quality wine or expensive fabrics, not having a finger shoved up one's backside. Gojyo dropped the tube and scooted closer on his knees, lifting Kougaiji’s hips up onto his thighs. 

“Anyway, it’s called the prostate.” Gojyo grinned up at him. “Feels fucking great, doesn’t it?”

He pushed apart Kougaiji’s knees and lifted his balls, then Kougaiji felt a finger pressing against his anus. He frowned at the strangeness as the finger slid inside him again, the unfamiliar push and pull as Gojyo stroked it in and out.

“You’re doing good,” Gojyo said softly. 

The next time the finger pushed in, there were two, and Kougaiji’s frown deepened at the stretch. Gojyo made soothing sounds and rubbed his thigh. The fingers twisted and pushed down on _that_ spot, and pleasure washed over Kougaiji. _So good._

He must have spoken out loud, because Gojyo agreed with him. “Yeah. It’s gonna get even better.”

A third finger increased the stretch, but Kougaiji was beyond caring because Gojyo was stroking the spot, and Kougaiji thrust his pelvis up to make sure he kept hitting it. It was the most incredible thing he had ever felt in his life, and he didn’t want it to stop. Then the fingers withdrew and didn’t return. Kougaiji lifted his head, and saw Gojyo slicking up his long penis with the gel.

“You’re ready,” Gojyo said.

The red eyes met his, and they were hot with lust, making warmth pool in the middle of Kougaiji’s belly. Gojyo leaned over him, kissing him on the mouth.

“It’ll hurt at first because it’s your first time,” Gojyo whispered. “But bear with it and it’ll get good. I promise.”

“I understand,” Kougaiji said.

Gojyo sat back on his heels again and positioned his cock with his right hand, holding the back of Kougaiji’s leg in his other. Kougaiji felt the head of Gojyo’s penis push against his anus, and it was more than three fingers. A lot more. As he pushed, the stretch turned into a burn, then a sharp pain. A whimper slipped between his lips.

“Shhh,” Gojyo soothed. “A bit more, and we’ll stop for a minute.”

Gojyo pushed in a little more, then, true to his word, he stopped and leaned forward again. He kissed Kougaiji, opening his mouth with his tongue. Kougaiji welcomed the kiss and, as it became more passionate, Gojyo pushed in deeper. Kougaiji's sound of discomfort was muffled in Gojyo’s mouth. Warm hands cupped his face, fingers stroking his ears, and Kougaiji relaxed, letting Gojyo push in deeper. He felt so full, too full, like he was going to tear. It was too much. He broke the kiss.

“No more,” he gasped, looking up into Gojyo’s eyes. “It won’t fit.”

Gojyo smiled at him, wiping the wetness from the corners of Kougaiji’s eyes – tears he hadn’t known were there.

“I’m already all the way inside you,” he said gently.

Kougaiji frowned, then realized their pelvises were pressed flush. He was distracted from that impossibility by Gojyo sucking on his earlobe while he idly plucked at a nipple. The pain dissolved back into a burn, then just the sense of fullness. Slowly, Gojyo started moving his hips in small circles, sending jarring tingles through Kougaiji’s buttocks and thighs.

“Don’t–” Kougaiji was going to say “move,” but then Gojyo’s cock rubbed against the spot. “Gojyo!”

“Mm,” Gojyo’s sinful voice was in his ear. “Say my name again.”

Kougaiji remained silent, and Gojyo’s hips circled, pressing down more firmly this time. The jolt of pleasure went down to his feet. He wanted, he needed, more.

“Gojyo,” Kougaiji panted.

Gojyo kissed the side of his neck and sat up. Kougaiji groaned as the movement shifted his cock inside him. Gripping the backs of his knees, Gojyo spread him wide. Panting, Kougaiji waited for Gojyo to start thrusting, but instead, Gojyo’s gaze moved over his body. Kougaiji could only imagine how ridiculous he must look, naked except for the bands around his neck and wrists, bound to the bed, legs spread like a woman. However, when Gojyo’s gaze met his, it was full of lust.

“I don’t think I’ll last long this first time,” Gojyo’s voice was husky.

Kougaiji’s insides pulled as Gojyo withdrew slightly, then thrust back in, hitting his prostate.

“Ah!” Kougaiji arched off the bed, pulling on the scarf.

“Yep,” Gojyo grunted. “Not gonna last.”

Gojyo pulled out again, thrusting harder. This time Kougaiji lifted to meet him, and the sensation was intensified. He pushed his pelvis up, angling to drive Gojyo’s cock to that spot, and Gojyo thrust in harder and deeper. There wasn’t any pain, just pleasure and a greedy urgency. Kougaiji was already hard again, his cock weeping a sticky trail as it bobbed with the thrusts, his body twisting and arching, pushing, pulling, straining...

Gojyo’s grunts mixed with Kougaiji's cries, the sound of slapping flesh and harsh breathing filling the room. Gojyo’s hand wrapped around his cock, and roughly stroked him once, twice, three times; then Kougaiji was coming again, the orgasm crashing through him.

“Fuck!” Gojyo thrust one final time deep inside, then stiffened.

Kougaiji felt warm fluid spurting inside him and Gojyo collapsed across his heaving chest. For a moment, they just lay there, gasping for breath. A boneless weariness filled all of Kougaiji’s limbs. He could barely move enough to stroke Gojyo’s back. Wait… Kougaiji peered around Gojyo’s head and saw his hands, still bound, resting on Gojyo’s back. Tilting his head up, Kougaiji stared at the broken headboard. When he lowered his eyes, Gojyo gave him a rueful smile.

“Not the first time I’ve damaged bedroom furniture,” Gojyo said.

Kougaiji looked at him for a moment, then snorted. After a few moments of muffled laughter, Gojyo lifted himself off with a groan and started cleaning them up. Kougaiji untied himself and reached for his clothes, planning to get dressed, but Gojyo stopped him.

“Might as well sleep over,” Gojyo said. “Riding a dragon’s not exactly gonna be comfy right now.” Gojyo lightly slapped Kougaiji’s ass for emphasis, and he winced.

After a trip to the bathroom, they climbed back into the bed. There was an awkward moment, when Kougaiji was unsure how to position himself, but Gojyo quickly solved that by guiding him onto his side and spooning up behind him. It was unbelievably comfortable, and Kougaiji found himself more relaxed than he should have been, sleeping in another man’s arms.

“Why three?” he suddenly asked Gojyo. It was a question he had been meaning to ask.

“Hmm?” Gojyo nuzzled the back of his neck.

“Why three kisses?” Kougaiji clarified.

“Oh.” Gojyo yawned. “Cause of this story my brother read to me when I was a kid. About a guy who’s saved by this chick who demands three kisses as payment.”

“The Cursed Prince,” Kougaiji said softly.

“Yeah. You know it?” Gojyo’s voice sounded even more sultry when he was sleepy.

“Yes.” Dokugakuji had also told the story to Lirin, one of dozens, while she was in bed recovering.

A prince, hunting in the forest, is thrown from his horse and severely injured. He’s nursed back to health by a mean, ugly hag, who demands three kisses as payment. After the first kiss, she is no longer a hag, but a young, beautiful woman. After the second kiss, her gravelly voice becomes a melodious song. After the third kiss, she becomes kind and sweet-natured, and the prince falls in love with her. He believes she had been under a spell, which the kisses had broken, but she informs him that he had been the one under the spell. He had been cursed with a selfishness that blocked the beauty of the world.

Kougaiji scooted back closer into Gojyo’s warmth; Gojyo responded by squeezing him and throwing a leg over his.

“Thank you,” Kougaiji whispered.

“Welcome,” Gojyo muttered, clearly more than half-asleep.

Kougaiji was having difficulty keeping his own eyes open, and felt himself drifting off, when a thought brought him back to consciousness.

“Wait.” Kougaiji lifted his head and twisted around. “What did you mean you weren’t going to last long 'this _first_ time'?”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for a friend, who shipped this pairing.


End file.
